blinded
by wildgoose
Summary: Trent temporarily loses his vision


Daria and all related characters are property of MTV. 

BLINDED 

Written by Steve Mitchell 

( Late June in Lawndale, Daria and Jane have just ended their senior year at Lawndale high) (Daria and Jane are walking toward Jane's house the day after graduation) 

Jane : So Daria, now that you've graduated high school and officially liberated yourself from the dark and sinister forces of Lawndale high, what do you plan on doing with your summer? Daria : You know me. I'll probably sit my ass down in front of the T.V and vegg-out in front of an endless barrage of sick sad world . Either that or find the seemingly countless ways to make Quinn's life an absolute living hell. 

Jane : With or without the brimstone? 

Daria : Hopefully with. 

Jane : So basically it'll be a typical summer for you despite the fact that it's your last summer before you start college? 

Daria : Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find something to do before the summer is out. Or something will find us. (They arrive at Jane's house only to see Amanda Lane leaving the house) 

Jane : Hi mom, off to work again? 

Amanda: You know me, Listen I'll be in D.C. for a few weeks, The mortgage is on the counter. PLEASE mail it out at the beginning of next week. 

Jane : No problemo. 

Amanda : (begins to walk toward the car and stops suddenly) DAMN! I almost forgot, tell Trent to fix the third step leading to the basement. It's rotted out and I'm afraid it'll break on somebody. 

Jane : Sure, Hey Daria want to watch Trent try to actually fix something? (Tauntingly)You Know you want to. (Daria Glares at Jane hard enough to incinerate her on the spot if it where possible.) ( Amanda turns back to her car and shakes her head as she leaves the driveway) 

Amanda: I don't Know what she see in that boy. (Daria and Jane go inside the house and prepare to plop themselves down in front of the T.V.) (Jane picks up the remote and presses the power button. At that exact moment The entire room trembles as Trent begins to wail on his guitar in the basement. It appears that he has the amp turned all the way up.) 

Daria: Hey do that again. 

Jane: (scowls at Daria) funny, no I believe that was your beloved practicing in the basement. (Daria frowns at Jane) 

Jane : let's go tell him to keep it down shall we. (Daria begins to make a sarcastic remark when she is cut off by Jane dragging her to the basement.) HEY TRENT, COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN WE"D LIKE TO RETAIN OUR HEARING A LITTLE LONGER IF YOU DON"T MIND. 

(Trent turns down the amp) Trent: Sorry Janie, didn't know you were home. 

Jane: How could you. I doubt you could here yourself think over that. I know I couldn't. 

Trent:(looks at Daria) Hey Daria 

Daria: (blushing)Hey Trent. 

Jane : Listen Trent as long as were down here mom asked me to tell you to fix the third step. She says it's rotted out. 

Trent: What do I look like a carpenter? 

Jane : No, their usually a little neater in their appearance. (Daria chuckles at this) 

Trent: do we even have a hammer? 

Jane : I think it's floating in my room somewhere. 

Trent: Nails? 

Jane: Same place 

Daria: You're a carpenter in hiding aren't you? 

Jane: shhhhh, no ones supposed to Know. Incidentally, if you happen to see the hammer signal flash in the night sky you'll Know I'm needed somewhere. 

Trent: I guess there's some wood down here I can use for a step. 

(The trio proceed up the steps careful to avoid the rotten one. Jane and Daria head back to watch SSW. Trent heads for Jane's room) Trent:(looking around Jane's room) Damn, I thought my room was a mess. 

(An hour later after searching through Jane's room Trent comes out and approaches the basement door with a hammer and nails. He begins to proceed down the steps fumbling around in the dark) 

Trent: Where is that damned light switch. (A creak and a snap of splintering wood is heard as the rotten step gives way sending Trent tumbling down the stairs smacking his head against the concrete floor. Needless to say Trent is rendered uncontious.) 

( a few minutes later Daria and Jane come to the basement to investigate the noise and flick on the light switch) 

Jane: oh my god, Daria...... (Daria has already run to the phone and dialed 911) 

END SCENE ONE 

BEGIN SERIES OF COMMERCIALS 

BEGIN SCENE TWO 

(Trent is seen still unconscious lying in a hospital bed. Daria and Jane are sitting in chairs nearby waiting for word to come from the doctor who examined him earlier) 

Jane : Jesus, how long does it take a man to look at a cat scan picture? it's been hours, why can't they just tell us something, anything? 

Daria : Jane, I know your worried. I'm worried to but I don't think running yourself ragged in a hospital chair is going to do Trent any good. 

Jane : Guess that's why your biting your nails clear down to the finger huh? (Daria looks down at her hand and sure enough.) 

Daria : whoa, I didn't even realize I was doing it. 

(Moan comes from Trent) 

Trent: ugh. Keep it down will you I've got a headache from the tenth level of hell. 

Jane : Trent, your awake. Thank God. (Quickly walks over and hugs him) 

Daria: (not sure what she should say, Jane has said exactly what she was thinking.) Hey Trent, um...that's a pretty nasty bump on your head. 

(Trent reaches up and feels his forehead) 

Trent: What happened? 

(Imitating a little kid) Jane : You fall down, go boom 

( Daria gives Jane a look that says are you sure your not the one who hit your head.?) 

Trent : Janie, did the doctor tape my eyes shut or something? I can't open them. 

(Jane looks at Trent confused) 

Jane : Um, Trent your eyes are open. 

Trent : (annoyed) Dammit Janie, I'm not in the mood for stupid jokes. Help me open my eyes. 

Daria: (actual concern in her voice) Trent, she's not kidding. Your eyes are open. 

(Trent brings his hand to his eyes to check for himself and realizes that they are not joking) 

Trent : (beginning to look frightened)What the hell, Why can't I see anything? 

(Look of extreme concern comes over the faces of Daria and Jane) (Just then the doctor enters the room) 

Doctor : Trent Lane? 

Trent :(perks his head up) Who are you? 

Doctor: I'm doctor wells. (Jane walks over to the doctor and grabs him by his jacket.) 

Jane: Yo doc. , what the hell is going on here? My brother say's he can't see anything. 

(Dr. Wells looks at Trent and sighs) 

Wells: ah shit, I was afraid of that. 

Daria: (yells ) Afraid of what? Talk dammit! 

Wells: ( Glares at Daria) Sit down, shut up and I'll explain everything in complete detail. alright? 

(Daria and Jane both sit down in unison) Wells: Okay then, Trent You've suffered a concussion on the right frontal lobe of your brain. That's probably the part of your head that hit the floor first. As a result there been a good deal of swelling which is applying pressure to that region of the brain. This would most likely account for your loss of vision. We're going to keep you here for several days to make sure there's no additional damage done. 

Trent : will I be able to see again? 

Wells : That's up in the air right now Trent. I'd rather not speculate until all the facts are in. For right now get some rest, don't move around to much, and keeps your hopes up. I'm going to do everything I can to help you. I'll come back later to check up on you. 

( doctor gets up and leaves) (Jane plops her head in her hands trying not to cry) 

Trent : I can't believe this. My life is ruined. How will I play my gigs? 

Daria: Trent I......I.....Just want you to Know that Jane and I will be here for you no matter what. 

Trent: (reaches out and searches for Daria's hand until he finds it and holds it) Thanks Daria. I appreciate that. I Just don' know what I'm going to do, somehow I never pictured myself needing a cane or a seeing eye dog. 

Jane : (picks her head up) Hey, don't even go there god dammit. The doc. Said that all the facts weren't in yet so as far as I'm concerned your going to see again even if I have to give you my own damn eyes. 

Daria: whoa! 

Trent: (chuckles) I don't think that will be necessary, but I appreciate the gesture all the same. 

Daria: Your taking this surprisingly well. 

Trent : Looks are deceiving, Inside I'm scared out of my mind but I figure pouting, whining and Bitching about why this had to happen to me isn't going to do me or anybody else a damned bit of good. 

Daria: That's a pretty mature way to look at it. 

(Jane has cried herself to sleep in her chair) (Trent looks at her) 

Trent: She's taking this pretty hard huh. 

Daria: Yea, can't say I blame her. I had to fight to keep from crying myself.(pauses for a moment. She can't believe she just told him that) You mean the world to her. 

Trent: (still holding her hand) Thanks for caring Daria. Your support has always meant a lot to me. 

Daria: (blushing heavily. She is actually glad he can't see it) Really? 

Trent: Yea, you've.....whoa! Oh I got real dizzy there for a moment. 

Daria: Are you okay Trent? 

Trent : yea, I'm probably just tired . If you don't mind I'm going to try to get some sleep. 

Daria: Sure Trent. (Trent closes his eyes and quickly nods off) ( Daria starts to get up to leave but then sits back down and just watches Trent as he sleeps. Meanwhile Jane has begun to snore. Daria just looks at her and raises one eyebrow.) 

Daria : really, and you want fries with that. 

END SCENE TWO commercial BEGIN SCENE THREE 

(. Daria and Jane stayed as long as they could the previous day until visiting hours were over and they had to leave. They returned promptly early the next morning.) (Trent is awake when the two of them arrive but does not notice them until they actually say something ) 

Jane: (loudly) hey Trent! 

Trent: (jumps) Dammit Janie, I'm blind not deaf. 

Jane : sorry. 

Trent : Is Daria with you? 

Jane: isn't she always 

Daria: I'm here Trent. How's your head? 

Trent : Better than yesterday, but I still get dizzy from time to time. I'm Glad you two came to seem me. I'm bored out of my skull, I can't watch t.v., I can't read a book or a newspaper, I can't even look out the damned window. About the most I can do is sit here like a crash dummy and listen to people walk past my room and maybe catch an announcement on the intercom system. Daria: I figured you'd need rescuing so...( She pulls a portable cd player from her jacket along with some of Trent's favorite cd's) I brought you a little entertainment. I hope it breaks the monotony a little. 

Trent: Thanks Daria.. (Trent examines the cd's with his hands) Shit, they all look the same. 

Jane : Sorry about that Trent, we couldn't think of a good way to label them so you could tell the difference. 

Trent: It's cool. I'll figure something out. I take it you two cut school just to come see me? 

Jane: surprised are we? 

Trent: no, but as the older brother I felt obligated to at least comment on it. 

Jane: Trent trying to take some responsibility in his life, now that's a concept. 

(Daria has been unusually quiet for the past several minutes) 

Trent: Daria, are you okay? You're so quiet, I almost thought you left. 

Daria: I wouldn't do that to you. I Just...well, I just never imagined something like this happening. To any of us. 

Trent: Tell me about it. I've been tossing and turning all night long trying to figure out how to deal with this. 

Daria: Trent, what's it like? 

Trent: what's what like? 

Daria: What's it like to be blind? I mean is blackness all you see? 

Trent: No, I don't even see that. It's pretty hard to describe, I guess the best way to put it is I see nothing. Not shadows, not blackness, just ....nothing. 

Daria: I just can't picture it. 

Trent: exactly, you understand this stuff pretty well Daria. 

Daria: okaaay. 

Jane: Anyway listen, I tried to get a hold of Jesse but he's still out in montana visiting relatives. I must have left about fifty messages. 

(Doctor wells enters the room) 

Wells: Hey Trent, how are you feeling today? 

Trent: Okay I guess. 

Daria: Any news? 

Wells: Doctors don't just drop by for nothing. 

Jane: Unless they've got a bill they want to present you with. 

Trent: (chuckles) Good one Janie. 

Wells: At any rate, I've been studying your x-rays and the cat scan we took of you all morning long. 

Trent, Daria, Jane : AND???? 

Wells: There's good news and there's mediocre news. I'll start with the good news. Trent you don't appear to have suffered any permanent brain damage, so your sight will most likely return in time as the swelling goes down. 

Trent: That's great! So what's the mediocre news? 

Wells : There's no way to tell how long that will take. It could be a few weeks to a few month's. The human brain is to complex to be certain. The thing to keep in mind is that you will eventually regain your sight so that should give you something to look forward to. So to speak. Trent: Thanks doc. Wells: (turns to leave) Oh by the way, The way things are going you should be able to go home this Friday, so there's a little extra good news for you. 

Daria: yea, real little. (Sigh) well, under the circumstances it could have been worse. You could have lost your sight permanently. Still though your going to have to do a lot of adjusting until it does come back. 

Jane: Don't worry we'll be right behind you the whole way, or at least I will. Daria can be out in front of you. That way you can run into her when she bends over to move things out of your way. (Daria blushes heavily. For once she's at a loss for words) 

Trent: (chuckles) That was sick Jane 

Jane : Hey, it was food for thought. Even your not that oblivious. 

Trent: what? 

Jane: Anyway We've got to go. I haven't been running in about a week . 

Trent: Okay. Hey, Thanks for the cd's 

Daria: no problem, what time are you being discharged? The doctor made it sound like it was days away when it's actually tomorrow. 

Trent: maybe he was testing me to see if I'd figure it out. I think they'll check me out around noon, but I'm not certain. 

Jane : well let us know when you are certain and we'll come pick your ass up. 

Trent: okay, later 

Daria: Oh, Hey Trent before I go I brought you something. ( she reaches behind the chair for a case she brought with her. She opens it and takes out Trent's guitar and hands it to him) 

Trent: (examine the guitar with his fingers for a minute) My guitar! 

Daria: yea, I figured you were suffering withdrawal from being without it for more than a few hours. Besides at the very least you can hold it and strum a few cords. 

Trent: but I can't see the strings. 

Daria: I've watched you play enough to understand that you have the strings memorized. 

Trent: (surprised) you've been watching me? 

Daria: (blushing) (makes a fake cough) guess it's time to go huh, see you Trent. 

( Jane and Daria leave and are seen walking down the hall to the elevator.) 

Daria: what the hell was that bending over crack about? 

Jane: I wanted to see if he'd catch it. It did prove something though. 

Daria: and that was? 

Jane : That Trent isn't as oblivious as he seems. 

(Daria stops to look at Jane for a moment, smiles briefly and then continues walking.) 

Daria: you realize I Have kill you for this right 

Jane: Many have tried, all have failed. (Jane and Daria are seen walking out of the hospital) 

END SCENE THREE COMMERCIAL BEGIN SCENE FOUR 

( inside the morgandorffer's house. They are sitting at the kitchen table eating lasagna) 

Helen: So Quinn what have you been up to today. 

Quinn: Oh, the usual. The fashion club got together to go to the mall for this sale at cashmans. You would not believe the outfits they had for this summer. I mean they were all last years fashions. I couldn't believe it. I thought Sandi was going to have a stroke or something. Then if that wasn't enough when we went to talk to the manager to find out what was going on....... 

Helen: DARIA, What have you been up to. 

Jake: Yea kiddo, you've managed to make yourself pretty scarce this week. 

Daria: really, I'll have to remember how I did that (beat) For future reference. 

Helen: Really Daria, what have you been up to all this week. We've hardly seen you around. 

Daria; As far as Quinn's concerned that's probably a good thing. 

Jake : Come on kiddo fill us in. 

Daria; (sigh) oh alright. Earlier this week Trent had an accident and he's been in the hospital. 

Helen: Oh my... Trent? That's Jane's brother right? 

Daria: The one and only. 

Jake: So what Happened, is he alright? 

Daria: It depends on how you look at it. He fell down the basement stairs hitting his head and suffered a concussion. It isn't life threatening and they're going to release him tomorrow, but....he did suffer some additional trauma. He's blind mom. 

Helen: oh my 

Quinn: does that mean he's going to walk around for the rest of his life with one of those big clunky canes wearing super dark glasses? Oh my god that will make him an even bigger fashion outcast than you Daria. 

Daria: (gritting her teeth) shut the hell up you insignificant little........ Helen: Daria.... That's enough. I........ (daria gets up and walks swiftly away from the table into the living room so her mother won't see the tear that's beginning to run down her cheek) (Helen Pauses for a minute and then slowly walks after Daria to make sure she's okay.) 

Jake:(looks at Quinn) what was that about? 

Helen: (walks into the living room to see Daria composing herself) Daria, are you okay? 

Daria: (wipes her cheek) never better. 

Helen: This guy Trent means a lot to you doesn't he. 

Daria: what makes you say that? 

Helen: I can read between the lines. It's something you learn from being a mother, and a lawyer. (Looks back toward Jake and Quinn in the kitchen) It's okay sweetie, It doesn't go beyond me. 

Daria: (looks at Helen for a minute) You do know me well don't you? I'll be okay (Daria heads up to her room. And calls Jane) ( Jane picks up the phone) 

Daria: Hey Jane, any word from Trent? 

Jane ; as a matter of fact I just got off the phone with him. They're letting him out at nine instead of noon. 

Daria: Their letting him out early? 

Jane: or late, whatever. 

Daria: They must be eager to get rid of him. 

Jane; It probably has to do with the fact that he pushes the help buzzer every fifteen seconds so a nurse can help him find something. 

Daria: Cool, do you want to use my car or yours? 

Jane : oh, I think we'll take yours. It's small enough so Trent won't get lost in the front seat. 

Daria: and you'll be all stretched out in the backseat right. 

Jane: you Know me to well. 

END SCENE 4 

BEGIN SCENE 5 

( Daria pulls up to Jane's house in her F.O.R.D escort and honks the horn. Jane walks out to the car.) 

Jane: (looks at the ford logo and smiles) Found On Road Dead 

Daria: Hey, at least it runs okay. 

Jane: I stand corrected....Fucked Over Rebuilt Dodge 

Daria: That's probably a little more accurate. Let's go already. ( Jane get's in and Daria stomps on the gas before Jane closes the door so she is thrown back against the seat. Daria looks over and smirks) 

( They arrive at the hospital where Trent is eagerly waiting by the nurses station.) 

Jane: Hey Trent, (looks down at his packed bag ) ready to go I see. 

Nurse: Are you kidding. I almost had chain him down to keep him from rolling that wheelchair out the door to go looking for you. 

Jane: That's if he was able to find the door. 

Trent: hey, have a heart Janie. 

Jane: I can't, what kind of sister would I be if I did. 

Daria: one right out of a 70's tv show. 

Jane : Exactamundo.. 

( the nurse hands Jane the paper work and she begins to sign Trent out.) (She finishes and the nurse accompanied by Daria, and Jane roll Trent out to the car) 

Trent: Why don't they just let me walk. 

Daria: Their probably afraid you'd walk in circles and find your way back. 

Jane: ( looks at Daria) Nah, their just afraid that he'll fall asleep before he get's to the car and fall down again. 

Trent: What the hell is this, bust on Trent day. 

(Daria and Jane look at each other and smile) 

Daria and Jane: HELL yea 

END SCENE FIVE 

BEGIN SCENE SIX 

(Daria's car pulls up to casa de Lane. Trent is the first to try and get out. After fumbling for the door handle and opens the door and he stumbles out of the car. Trent takes two steps forward and Trips over the curb.) 

Trent: Dammit, what the hell was that? 

Jane: (getting out of the car) The curb. Snuck up on you did it. (Trent frowns at this and tries to make his way to where he thinks the house is) 

Daria: (getting out of the car) um Trent your walking towards the neighbors . 

Trent: What? 

Daria: Turn toward your right Trent. 

( Trent does but turns to far and actually begins to walk back toward the car) 

Jane: well at least you found your way back to the car. 

Trent: dammit Daria, I thought you said turn right! 

Daria: Hey!! Don't yell at me, It's not my fault you turned to far. 

Trent: (sighs) I'm sorry, This is just so frustrating. I can't find my way to my own freaking front door. (Goes to kick the air. He loses his balance and falls) SHIT! 

Jane: (looks worried) I think we'd better lead you. (Looks at Daria and smiles evilly) or better yet Daria can lead you. (Motions Daria to take his hand by bringing their two hands together) 

Daria: (blushing) um...okay, follow me Trent.(leads him to the front door) 

(Trent pauses when they reach the front door) 

Trent: Daria, ...when did you start wearing that perfume? 

Daria: I'm not wearing perfume. How about you Jane? 

Jane: NADA. 

Trent: what's That sweet smell? It's actually rather pleasant. 

Jane: I don't smell anything (looks at Daria and see's she is still blushing and holding Trent's Hand.) (Smirking) Pheramones perhaps? 

Trent: What was that? 

Jane: Nothing 

Daria: Jane are you going to open the door or what? 

Jane: I don't know you look like your having fun. 

(Daria frowns) 

Jane: alright already, jeez. 

(Jane opens the door and Daria leads Trent in but he still trips on the edge of the door and stumbles a little.) 

Jane:(sighs) This is going to be a long drawn out summer. Say Daria what was that about something to do finding us this summer. 

Daria: Yea, I really have to learn to keep my mouth shut. 

(Daria leads Trent over to the couch so he can sit down. She sits down a little bit away from him) 

Daria: Feeling okay? 

Trent: I guess, just a little disoriented. I feel like I'm in somebody else's house 

(The phone rings and Trent jumps up.) 

Trent: I'll get it. 

(Trent homes in on the noise from the phone weaving a little bit. He bumps into an end table and bangs his knee.) 

Trent: ow, son of a...... 

Jane: (get's up and quickly walks past Trent to the phone) Chill, I've got it 

Trent: (mumbling as he tries to make his way back to the couch) can't even make it to the freaking phone. 

(Trent starts to wander away from the couch) Daria: Just follow my voice Trent. 

(Trent stops, redirects himself to where he thinks daria's voice is coming from and walks to the couch successfully) 

Trent: Thanks Daria, I probably couldn't have done it without you. ( Daria smiles a little at this) 

Daria: (with a note of appreciation in her voice) Thanks Trent 

(Jane returns from talking on the phone) Jane: Daria that was your mom. She want's to know if you'll be home for dinner. 

Daria: (monotone) figures.(takes the phone from Jane) Hi mom, yes I'll be home. No..yes..no.. a partridge in a pear tree. By mom. 

Jane:(confused) What the hell was that about? Daria: She asked if Trent was gaining his sight back yet, then she asked if there was anything I wanted with dinner, then listed what she was already making. 

Jane: I see said the blind man...(pauses) oh, sorry Trent. 

Trent: It's cool. I take it you have to go home. 

Daria: Unfortunately. I'll call you later okay. 

Trent: look forward to it. (Daria looks at him and blushes then tuns to leave) 

Jane: I think she was talking to me. 

Trent:(tilts his head down a little) oh. 

END SCENE FIVE 

BEGIN SCENE SIX 

(Daria and Jane talk to each other constantly in school and on the way home but Daria hasn't actually been over Jane's for about two weeks while Trent Is orienting himself to the house.) 

(Daria is in her room talking to Jane on the phone before she heads off to bed.) 

Daria: So how come you guys haven't wanted me to come over lately? Don't you think I would be able to help him? 

Jane: Relax Daria it's nothing like that. Trent's been doing a lot of tripping, bumping into things, and from time to time he actually got lost. In his own room. 

Daria: (chuckles) So how is he doing now? 

Jane: Not as well as he would like. Despite his Pride I think he does need extra help. Why don't you come over tomorrow. He'd be glad to see you. So to speak. 

Daria: I'll be there. 

(Daria hangs up the phone ) 

(The next Day) (Daria shows up at the front door and Trent answers it.) 

Trent:Hello? 

Daria: Trent, You found your way to the door? 

Trent: yea, getting around took a good bit of adjustment but I think I'm getting the hang of it. Come on in. 

(Daria walks in to see Jane peering out of the kitchen. ) 

Daria: (scowling at Jane)Devious little terd. 

Trent: what? 

Daria; nothing, Jane had told me that you where still having trouble getting around. Got lost in your own room, things of that nature. 

Trent; (blushes, then clears his throat) Oh that. That was a joke Janie played on me. She rearranged the furniture in my room so I couldn't figure out where everything was. I think she Just wanted to hear me ask for help. 

Daria:(to herself) or give me a reason to rush over. 

Jane: (walks out quickly) Listen I'm going out for a run. Probably a long one so don't wait up. (Jane walks out the door) 

(Daria and Trent sit quietly on the couch for a short time until Trent gets up and begins to make his way to the kitchen) 

Trent: Daria do you want anything to drink? 

Daria: Tea if you have it. 

Trent: I believe we have some floating around here somewhere. 

( Daria while waiting begins to hum to herself. No particular tune just random.) (Trent while looking for the tea pauses to listen to daria's voice for a minute and then goes back to looking) 

Trent: (comes out with the two drinks) Hey Daria, tea's ready. (Sets it down on the coffee table.) 

(Daria sips her tea while Trent sits there looking thoughtful) 

Trent: Daria.....Has anyone ever told you how lovely your voice sounds? 

Daria: (blushes) no, I've never been told that. 

Trent: It is you Know. I've never heard anything like it. If you listen carefully it's like it has it's own rhythm. made by subtle changes in the vocal chords. It's Sort of like listening to the rain, each drop of water as it hits a different surface creates a different sound but only slightly, blending in with all the other sounds forming a beat occasionally augmented by a roll of thunder. 

Daria: whoa!!....when did you have the opportunity to come up with that? 

Trent: Last night. I couldn't sleep so I sat up and listened to the rain for a while. 

Daria: I'll have to try that sometime. 

(Trent turns to daria and slowly reaches up to touch her glasses .) 

Trent :May I take a look? (Trent removes her glasses and begins to examen them with his hands. After a minute Trent places them on the coffee table. He Pauses for a moment, then slowly reaches up to her face and begins to move his hand over her face examining it's contours.) Daria: What are you doing Trent. 

Trent: I'm looking at your face. I Just had this urge to look at your face. I haven't seen it in so long I was beginning to miss you. (Daria actually unleashes a full fledged smile.) 

Daria: And what do you see so far? 

Trent: Someone beautiful. It's weird isn't it? 

Daria: what? 

Trent: I had to lose my sight to see things more clearly. 

Daria: How do you mean? 

Trent: I've always noticed you Daria. I usually tried not to let on. One, because of the age difference, and two because you are my sisters best friend. As I look at you now though It's as if suddenly none of that matters. 

(Daria is attempting to find something to say.) 

Daria: I...always thought you were oblivious to me. That I'd probably never stand a chance. 

Trent: I was always afraid you would never be interested in a guy like me. I'm hoping you are anyway. 

Daria: your instincts do you credit. (They both pause for a moment) 

Daria: so what do we do now. (Trent thinks for a moment than decides to take a chance.) (Trent leans forward and kisses her gently.) 

(Fade to a few hours later. Daria and Trent are seen sleeping next to each other on the couch as if they had been cuddling) 

Jane:(enters the front door and see's them) (smirks) I will have the details of your escapades Daria morgandorffer. Oh yes, I will 

(Jane walks past them to her room and begins to paint a picture of them on the couch.) 

(The next morning Trent wakes up. They are still lying on the couch. Trent's pulse picks up as he rights himself on the couch. He rubs his eyes several times, then shakes Daria until she wakes up.) 

Trent: DARIA ....wake up Daria: (slowly opening her eyes) What is it man? 

Trent: I can see something. (Daria bolts up right) 

Daria: are you sure? 

Trent: positive. 

(Daria runs to wake up Jane and bring her out to the living room.) 

Jane: Trent, Daria says your sight is starting to come back. What can you see? 

Trent: shadows. 

Jane: That's it, shadows. I thought it would be something more significant. 

Trent: Hey don't knock it. It's better than what I had. 

Jane: True. (Trent steadily regains his sight little by little over the next week) 

Daria, Jane: and Trent are seen walking down the side walk. His sight has not returned fully yet but he can see where he is going) 

Trent: it's all given me an interesting perspective on things though. 

Jane: Really, how so? 

Trent: well, I've always taken my senses for granted, Having one of them taken away has taught me to appreciate them, (looks at Daria and smiles) and the people around me. 

Jane: (looks at the two of them) Well that made me want to puke. 

Daria: Trent, If you could sum up the whole thing in one word what would it be? 

Trent: (thinks for a moment) Frightening, awkward, and scary as hell.. 

Daria: I said one word. 

Trent: I wanted to give you a selection(leans forward and kisses her) (they are walking back to casa de lane) 

Jane: Ahem....before I have break out the fire hose. I want to show you my newest painting 

Trent: really, what's the subject of it? 

Jane: I'll show you later but I'll give you a hint. It's called "it's about time" 

LA. LA. LA .LA.LA 

Credits roll Knocking on heaven's door by guns and roses plays in the back ground Make overs are shown of the Daria characters Examples: Daria as the Highlander, Tiffany as Xiang szung, Quinn as a furby doll, Trent looking out the window of an apache helicopter, etc... 

If you have any comments on this story please email me at wildgoose81@hotmail.com 


End file.
